deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Demigra vs Madoka Kaname and Sailor Moon
Demigra vs Sailor Moon and Madoka is a What if? Death Battle pitting Madoka from Madoka Magica series Description Pulle Magi Madoka Magica and Sailor Moon VS Dragon Ball Heroes! The two magical girls already stomped the shit out of canon Dragon Ball verse, but how far they stand a chance against the strongest villain of Game Dragon Ball??? Interlude Wiz: Mages. The use of Magic has been ruling the anime world for centuries. Gods, the creator, using pure magic...and Demon gods, the destroyer, using Dark Magic. This duel is of pure magic and dark magic.... Boomstick: Demigra, The BADASS DEMON GOD! Wiz: Madoka and Sailor Moon, the two goddesses of light and hope. Boomstick: Umm...wait, doesn't those two solo the Dragon Ball verse at a thought? Wiz: Umm...no....this is DRAGON BALL HEROES. A game following a different level of power then Dragon Ball Super. Boomstick: He is Wiz and i am Boomstick..... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armours and skills to find out who would win....a death battle. Demigra Wiz: Demigra is the demon god of time and space. Around 75 million years ago, he tried to kidnap TOKI TOKI, the creator and embodiment of time. Boomstick: However, he was soon stopped by Chronoa, the then kai, who sealed him away at the crack of time, a transcedent realm to the multiverse. Wiz: Over the next seventy five million years, he trained and got himself ...like...REALLY strong....and... Boomstick: Wiz...? Let us leave his biography, right? It is too long! Lets get to his powers....! Anyway, if you people think "Dragon Ball is not haxed.." Think again! Demigra has all shit like that! Here is to list a few: Wiz: Here you go....these are some of his abilities apart from nonexistance creation and regeneration negation. Power negation Sealing Illusion casting Possibly omnipresent throughout time and space Reality warping Conceptual manipulation Void manipulation Space-time manipulation Life/soul manipulation Matter manipulation Soulfire manipulation Darkness manipulation Poison manipulation Element manipulation Conceptual destruction Power nullification immunity Time travel Teleportation Infinite stamina Decay/death inducement Power, energy and life absorption Invisible blasts Resurrection Physchokinesis Boomstick :Wait...he has ...that much? DRAGON BALL HAS THAT KIND OF HAX? Wiz: Yep! He is also pretty fast, and has immeasurable speed if not omnipresent, because he was stated to transcend space and time, so this also goes to resistance to space time manipulation. Here is a list of his powers.... Boomstick: Whew...that is a whole shit of powers and haxes!!! And don't forget, because he can create nonexistance, he can destroy it as well! Where the fuck are you now, Chaos? Wiz: And don't forget Demigra's omnipresent dark energy filling an infinite timelines with evil thoughts and? All DB Games are connected! Also, destroying the crack of time is what makes demigra "High Multiverse +" and what makes him Low Complex Multiverse level ' or '''6 dimensional ' power is that of his feat of affecting and destroying the "Real world", a dimension that views DBH as fiction compared to their own. INCLUDING the crack of time, and since Demigra had to ''transcend ''space and time to reach it, it is an atleast 6-D feat, since he gave camel enough power to destroy the real world with his presence. '''Boomstick:Here's another explaination for his powers....and he is AGAIN stated to create a "VOID" so yeah, two nonexistance creation feats. Wiz: There is a lot more explaination to his powers, but let's leave it here.....oh, and yes, Demigra was planning to tank the destruction of reality, BTW. Boomstick: This is one character who is going to push these two girls to trouble. Demigra: "After everything is erased...i will create a new history...MY history! Once i am done with this, you will have never existed!!!" Sailor Moon Boomstick: Here comes the (Canon) Dragon ball crusher no. 1. Looks pretty weak, huh? Think again: This girl could beat the canon Zen-oh with her hands tied. Wiz: Yup, her real name is princess serenity. Around a thousand years ago, she was the "princess of the moon" who, protected by the four sailor senshi, fell in love with prince Darien, which was forbidden. Boomstick: And that forbidden love triigered Queen Metalia, and Darien had to kill himself trying to protect princess Serenity. In the end...heartbroken.....she ...comitted....suicide....sniff... Wiz: Thanks to her mother, she was reincarnated as Serena Tsukino, and the prince as Darien. And thanks to her bodyguard Luna, she gained the powers of a Sailor senshi. Boomstick: Her haxes are most interesting, using all shit like conceptual manipulation, existance erasure, Regeneration from nonexistance, resistance to curses, and all powers of her fellows like Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto. Wiz: Don't underestimate her AP. Scaling to Chaos, she can "Warp to the far reaches to the universal space time" and her universe contains multiple dimensions, so she is at least Multi Universal. She can also tank attacks from Chaos, who has a similar AP. Boomstick: She can physically travel through and transcend space time..... Wiz: Sailor Moon is one girl with whom Goku or superman does not want to mess with. Sailor Moon: "In the name of the moon, i will punish you!!!" Madoka Kaname Wiz: Madoka, the Dragon Ball Super crusher no.2, and probably the stronger of the two crushers, as she has an AMAZING Multiverse+ attack potency, and possibly HIGH MULTIVERSE + for transcending the multiverse (infinite)! Boomstick: I don't know...wiz. She is pretty cute. Wiz: Not really. The alternate version called "Magical molly" is the cute one, and is aimed for kids.The kids version is also MUCH weaker at multi universal at best. Boomstick: HAHAHA here they call goddess Madoka "Princess Molly" and Madoka HERSELF molly! Wiz: Yeah, but we are using the High Multiverse +. And i supposes the version of Madoka is not very cute. If she coudn't save her soul gem from being tainted, she would die! As a 14 year kid, she had a dream about this mysterious girl (Who turned out to be Homura) and the next day, she was granted the powers of a magical girl by Kyubey. Boomstick: Her main ability is firing a bunch of cute pink magical arrows from an equally cute rose bow... Wiz: And destroying the concept of witches in every alternate dimension in her ultimate state... Boomstick: WHAT? Wiz: Yep. Pretty OP, eh? She is an omnipresent concept of hope herself, BTW. Boomstick: Yeah...we see how she soloed the canon dragon ball verse...but now...IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Madoka: "If someone says it's wrong to hope, I will tell them that they're wrong every time." Fight Prelude Fight! Conclusion Boomstick: Sniff...sniff....WIZZZ! HOW THE F**K DID DEMIGRA BEAT BOTH OF THEM WITHOUT TRANSFORMING???? Explaination video Click here Category:SailorSaturn006 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Dragon Ball Z vs Sailor Moon Category:"God vs Demon" themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles